empathfandomcom-20200214-history
Empath and Smurfette's wedding
Empath and Smurfette's wedding is an event that took place around 10 years after Empath's final return from Psychelia in the story "Empath's Wedding". The wedding ceremony basically consisted of * Empath as the bridegroom * Smurfette as the bride * Papa Smurf as the minister * Polaris Psyche as the best man * Brainy as the escort, or "the father of the bride" * Handy and Hefty as ushers * Flowerbell as the matron of honor * Pansy, Lilac, and Bramble as the bridesmaids * Snappy as the ringbearer * Acorn as the flower girl In addition to the entire Smurf Village who served as witnesses to the event, the guest list also includes the other Pussywillow Pixies (Elderberry and Holly), Flowerbell's boyfriend Glonk, Marina the mermaid and her boyfriend Dylan the Snorkelian, Periwinkle the pixie, Laconia and Woody the woodelves with their daughter, Blue Eyes the pegasus, Papa and Mama Clockwork with their child Baby Clockwork, Sir Johan and Peewit, Mother Nature, and Father Time. As far as preparations went, Brainy nominated himself as the head coordinator, with Vanity chosen by Empath as his assistant. Tailor provided the wedding dress for Smurfette as well as the tuxedos for all the male Smurfs and the party dress for Sassette. Greedy provided the wedding cake with the bride and groom sculptures created by Sculptor, and presumably Tapper provided the beverages. Jokey provided the confetti explosions, and Vanity provided the floral arrangements as well as the photography. On the night before the wedding, there was a bridal shower for Smurfette held in the dining commons with the female guests as well as Nanny and presumably Sassette attending, and there was a bachelor party that was attended by most of the male Smurfs in the village (though possibly excluding Baby Smurf and the male Smurflings) as well as Polaris Psyche in the Imaginarium. Hefty, feeling that he still needed to muster up the courage to tell Smurfette how he felt about her in the last hope that she would reconsider marrying Empath, did not attend the bachelor party, and neither did Tapper, who allowed Hefty to sit in the tavern and have some time alone to think. On the day of the wedding, before the ceremony started, Chlorhydris had abducted Smurfette and took away her heart so that she wouldn't be able to feel anything for anyone in the hopes that the wedding day would be ruined. Empath, Hefty, and most of Smurfette's guests went to Chlorhydris' observatory to confront her, and while doing so, Hefty sacrificed his heart to Smurfette so that she could feel love again for her future husband. Empath in turn sacrificed his heart to Hefty so that he could feel love again. And both Hefty and Smurfette argued with each other over who was going to sacrifice their heart for Empath, when Chlorhydris would eventually see that her attempt to stop the wedding would be futile and so transported the Smurfs and their guests back to the village, where the wedding ceremony commenced without further problems. Category:Events